role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Mechagodzilla
Black Mechagodzilla (ブラックメカゴジラ Burakku Mekagojira) is a dark mecha and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Black Mechagodzilla can be summed up in three words: "silent, but deadly." Very rarely makes a noise as he is very stealthy, however he is an emotionless and brutal killing machine who will gladly take up the job of getting rid of those it's told to eliminate. History Debut: Black Friday Black Mechagodzilla was a mecha hired by Mechanical Raban to get rid of the mecha known as Hetzer, who had been recently discovered. Black Mechagodzilla along with Mechanical Raban showed up there, both of the two who killed off a large amount of Narutons. There they found not only Hetzer, but also Raban, who Mechanical Raban recognized. Mechanical Raban then spoke with Hetzer and Raban some more, stating that he had come to "kill them" both. Black Mechagodzilla stood by acting as Mechanical Raban's guard. Soon the first shot was fired, and Mechanical Raban flew off, ordering Black Mechagodzilla to finish the two off. Black Mechagodzilla then raised his arms and fired away. Black Mechagodzilla fired missiles at Raban and Hetzer, and then followed it up by blasting lasers against them. Hetzer then loaded a HEAT round and shot it at the Black Mechagodzilla's torso, causing Black Mechagodzilla to stagger back. Black Mechagodzilla shot back by firing an optical laser at Hetzer's area, creating an explosion around him. Hetzer fell back but then stood up, then walked towards him, then transforming his arm into a sword. Black Mechagodzilla then flew up towards Hetzer, kicking at him hard. Raban then jumped and punched Black Mechagodzilla, to which Black Mechagodzilla then punched back at Raban's face, sending him down. Hetzer than ran up and stabbed at Black Mechagodzilla with his sword. Black Mechagodzilla was stabbed, but then turned his head around and blasts Hetzer with his heat ray from his mouth. Hetzer fired his cannon at Black Mechagodzilla, to which Black Mechagodzilla spun his head around, blasting lasers down at Hetzer and Raban. Hetzer lost some stability but didn't care, then firing a Shrapnel round through an opening he made in the mecha's neck. Black Mechagodzilla staggered back, steam and smoke rising off of him; Raban then blasted his atomic breath at Black Mechagodzilla. Black Mechagodzilla flew up away from the beam, then shooting down a barrage of missiles down against the two. Hetzer protected Raban from the missiles, taking the hits on his back. As Black Mechagodzilla flew back down, Hetzer then rushed at Black Mechagodzilla and knocked him to the ground with his cannon, then stabbing his sword at his neck. Black Mechagodzilla's neck began to spill some wires and sparks flew out; Black Mechagodzilla then swung his fists against Hetzer, to which Hetzer slashed back against him. Black Mechagodzilla screeched and then blasted both his heat ray and optical laser against Hetzer, to which Hetzer got thrown back by the force of the ray, then getting up and shooting a HEAT at Black Mechagodzilla at the same time, followed up by Raban blasting his atomic breath against him. Black Mechagodzilla was hit badly by both attacks rolled over. Defeated, Black Mechagodzilla then flew off, leaving Hetzer and Raban alone. Weapons The powers of the Black MechaGodzilla are much like those of the original MechaGodzilla, but they are approximately ten times stronger. Trivia * Black Mechagodzilla is the second of Gallibon the Destroyer's Mechagodzilla's to appear. The first was Mechagodzilla III. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Flying Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Minor Villains Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)